Field
The invention generally relates to a surgical instrument, especially an endoscope, more preferably a video endoscope, having a hermetically sealed housing for accommodating, preferably optical and/or electrical, devices within the interior of the housing, wherein the housing has a housing wall.
Prior Art
Such a surgical instrument is for example known from DE 10 2006 015 176 B3. The surgical instrument is provided as a rigid medical video endoscope with a system tube, wherein the system tube is provided distally with a window that accommodates an objective lens and a video camera in its distal end region and is connected to the outside by electrical lines through a proximal opening in the system tube, wherein the lines in the opening run through a seal consisting of a sealing compound.
Video endoscopes are designed elongated with a small cross-section. In generic video endoscopes, image sensors and the upstream lens systems are normally arranged in the distal region of the endoscope shaft, that is, in the region of the endoscope tip. Image signals and control signals are transmitted via the signal lines to or respectively from the proximal end, that is, the handle.
The autoclavability of the endoscope is an important requirement. During autoclaving, the endoscope is treated with hot steam under a high pressure. In the case of optical endoscopes and in particular video endoscopes, it is necessary to protect the optical components and the image sensor from steam which would otherwise condense on the lens system upon cooling and impair the optical quality of the system. Video endoscopes are therefore normally constructed in a hermetically sealed manner. The hermetic seal prevents steam from penetrating into the hermetically sealed region. With conventional video lens systems, this normally extends from the shaft tip into the handle.
Video endoscopes are generally designed elongated with a small cross-section due to their application, for example, for introduction into the body channels of a patient. Corresponding video endoscopes transmit video signals from the distally arranged video camera via electrical lines to a proximal end of the video endoscope, and the video signals are conducted to the outside through its housing with a contacting device. Between the contacting device and the video camera, the conductors or respectively lines run on an insulated conductor support.